Avatar Korra and the Exploding Cauldron
by fizzingwhizbees7
Summary: A Harry Potter and Legend of Korra Crossover - Mako gets dragged into another one of Korra's schemes, this time one involving taking down a certain pretty boy Slytherin.


**Hey there! I wrote this back during Makorra Week 2012 (the theme for day four was 'Crossover") and only recently dug it up again, thinking it was worth posting here. I remember that when I did post it on Tumblr, I got like 50 notes and it was basically the first time I had received any recognition for my fanfiction. So yeah, I hope you enjoy, because I had a lot of fun writing it (even though the writing is kind of crap because it's from two years ago)! Leave a review if you would be so kind :)**

* * *

Mako was slightly annoyed to find the note by his morning bowl of cereal in the Great Hall. He knew who it was from immediately, without even opening it. Fixing the old scarlet and gold tie around his neck, being very careful with it for it had belonged to his father, he plopped down on the bench next to his brother, Bolin, who was attempting to transfigure his cat Pabu into a scarf. It wasn't working out too well.

"Damn it!" Bolin said angrily as he waved his wand around, doing nothing but shooting sparks out of the end, scaring poor Pabu enough to make him scamper away from the table, probably back up to Gryffindor Tower. Bolin's green eyes lit up when he saw his brother. "Hey, bro! Who's the note from?" he asked curiously as Mako picked up the slip of paper with his slender fingers.

"Korra," Mako said, examining the untidy scrawl that confirmed that it was indeed from the girl. He sighed. "She's going to lose all of the points Gryffindor earned so far, I'm telling you, with these little 'adventures' of hers."

"Ah, don't be too hard on her, Mako," Bolin said lightly as he helped himself to some pancakes. "She's just trying to have a little fun with life."

"But during your final year at Hogwarts isn't the best decision," Mako said irritably. "She should be focusing on getting her N.E.W.T.s, Korra's never going to become an Auror at this point."

"Have a little faith, bro," Bolin reminded him with one of his innocent smiles. He peered at the note in Mako's hands. "What does she want anyway?"

"I have no clue, it just says _'Meet me in the Potions corridor by nine.'_" Mako sighed. "That mean's I'll be cutting. I'm a prefect, I shouldn't be cutting class –"

"But you're going to go anyway, aren't you?" Bolin said with a devious smile, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "You can never, _ever_ say no to Korra."

"Of course I'm going," Mako mumbled, trying to ignore the heat rushing to his face. "Who else is suppose to keep her out of trouble?" Promptly ignoring the way Bolin was continuing to grin at him, Mako shoved his cereal into his mouth, hoping that whatever Korra was planning wouldn't get them expelled.

* * *

Like promised, Mako found Korra ducked behind the statue of the great wizard Aang the Peaceful in the Potions corridor. She smiled at him when she noticed him, and Mako weakly returned the smile, going to stand next to her. "I knew you would come," Korra whispered, as Mako awkwardly crouched beside her, finding it hard to fit behind the statue with his height. "What class are you missing?"

"Advanced Arithmancy," Mako told her, kind of put out that he was missing his favorite class, but realized it was worth it if he was with Korra. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, thank Merlin." Mako frowned at her.

"That's the one class you shouldn't be missing, Korra. Not only do you need to pass it to become an Auror, but if you're ever going to stop You-Know-Who –"

"_Amon_, Mako. Say his name. And don't lecture me," Korra said with a pout. "Professor Tenzin already does that enough in Transfiguration. I just couldn't handle another day of Professor Bei Fong working me harder than the rest of the students. I deserve a break from hearing about how I'm never going to beat the darkest wizard of the century, don't I? Besides, Mr. Smartest Wizard of their Age, I have you to tutor me if I get behind," she concluded with a suggestive look in her blue eyes. She smiled up at him.

Mako coughed awkwardly. He really wanted to be able to keep up with Korra's flirtatious banter, but he wasn't exactly the best with women. An example of this was his failed relationship with Asami Sato from Ravenclaw. She broke up with him, having no hard feelings towards him, suggesting that the two stay friends. Asami had realized that Mako was falling for Korra and broke up with him to give him the chance to reach out to her. So far, Mako hadn't even been close from moving out of the friend zone. Asami and Bo were both trying to help him, but so far it seemed that Mako was hopeless when it came to love. Mako stared at his feet so he didn't have to look Korra directly in the eye. "So, uh, why do you need me here?"

"I need your help in Operation: Take Tahno _Down_," Korra explained quickly, reaching into the pocket of her over sized robes and pulling out her holly wand, twirling it around in her fingers, excited to start this little mission. Mako groaned.

"What did the scumbag do now?"

"He somehow got one of his little girlfriends to fill my bra with frog spawn," Korra snarled, and Mako placed a finger to his lips, reminding her to be quiet; students began moving through the corridors, on their way to class. Korra nodded, showing that she understood. In a quiet voice, she continued. "How immature. We're both seventeen years old, you would have thought he would've came up with something more…I dunno, crafty."

Mako's lips twitched, threatening to go into a smile. "So wait, you actually put the bra _on_ even though it was filled with frog spawn?"

Korra shot him a dirty look, her cheeks flushed. "It's not my fault I was tired and didn't expect my bra to be filled with that slime." She shuddered. "It was disgusting."

"I can imagine," Mako said quietly with a smirk. "And how many Scourgify charms did it take to clean it up?"

"About fifty, and it _still_ doesn't feel clean. That's why I need your help to destroy him! Or, at least make Slytherin house lose a few hundred points." All around them the sound of class room door shutting echoed in the Potions corridor, signaling that they were ready to begin. Korra's expression became dead serious. "Okay then, cool guy, here's the plan."

* * *

Mako and Korra stood just outside of the entrance to the Potions class room, pressed against the cold stone walls. Mako never liked the dungeons, they always reminded him of the orphanage that he and Bolin had stayed at until Headmaster Zuko had come to tell them that they were, in fact, wizards. This came as a surprise, because Mako had thought that neither one of their parents were of magical heritage, but Headmaster Zuko explained that their father was a wizard, and quite a good one. He had fallen in love with their mother, a Muggle, and the pair had the boys before they were murdered by Amon. And then the two got whisked off to Hogwarts and met Korra, the crazy pureblood witch who was destined to save the world, and they started an incredible friendship.

Korra glanced at him, a determined look in her eyes. "Are you ready to take that pretty boy down?"

Mako frowned. "You realize if we get caught, we'll be in a world of trouble, correct?"

"No, _I'll_ be in a world of trouble," Korra pointed out, jabbing him with her wand. "You're a prefect, and got a perfect record as far as the staff knows, I'll probably get kicked out, but it'll be worth it."

Mako sighed. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Stop talking and let's get started! If we're lucky we'll be able to finish before we both have to go to Charms. Professor Katara said she was going to teach us a healing charm today, and I do _not_ want to miss that." Korra, still pressed against the wall, shifted over so she was right next to the door. She looked pointedly at Mako, who knew that it was his move. Pulling his hawthorn wand out of his pocket, he took a deep breath and pointed it at the classroom door.

_"Alohomora!"_

The door made a clicking sound, signifying that it was now unlocked. Korra grinned at him. "Nice work, Mako. Now it's time for the fun to begin." Korra opened the door and peered in, trying to contain a laugh. "Look at him, the pompous idiot. He has no clue." Mako looked in over her shoulder and saw Tahno lounging lazily in his chair, not even bothering to pay attention, instead amusing himself by making a pencil hover in the air right next to his cauldron. And Professor Tarrlok didn't even notice. Korra reached into her robes again and this time produced a small firework. She grinned at Mako, her blue eyes bright with anticipation.

"Are you ready for this?"

Mako sighed again. "I hope so."

"Oh, stop whining. It'll all work out perfectly, trust me. And now, we wait."

The pair waited about fifteen minutes, waiting for Tahno to start the small fire under his cauldron and put ingredients to a cure for Boils inside of it. Korra checked again to make sure her timing was right. "Okay, cool guy, let's get this show started." Holding the firework a safe distance from her face, she tapped her wand against the end of it. _"Incendio,"_ she whispered, and a flame shot out of the tip of her wand and lit the end of the firework. It started to sizzle in response.

Korra didn't throw it immediately, and Mako was getting worried that it was going to blow up in their faces and they'd be screwed. When he shared his concern, she simply replied, "Shut up. I'm waiting for Tahno to turn around so I can toss it." When the firework was close exploding, Korra seized the opportunity and chucked it, right as Tahno bent over to grab his Advanced Potions textbook. Mako crossed his fingers and watched the firework land in the simmering cauldron with wide eyes.

The desired affect was immediate. The cauldron exploded, splashing everyone within five feet of the Slytherin boy with the half-made potion, green sparks flying through the air. Shrieks were heard all around the classroom as various Slytherins got up on their chairs, trying to prevent themselves from stepping in the potion. Those who did touch it found miniature boils beginning to spread up and down their arms and faces; Tahno appeared to be frozen with surprise, seemingly unaware that his hair had deflated from its usual style and that his face was now covered with soot from the explosion as well as boils. Korra was clutching her stomach, her face purple from trying not to laugh. Tears were leaking out of her eyes. Mako himself had to bite his lip to stop from cracking up.

Professor Tarrlok was furious. He tried to regain order, but it proved impossible. "All students who have gotten splashed by Mr. Tahno's potion, please make your way to the back of the classroom. I will cure you all in a moment!" he roared over the crowd. He took long strides to get over to Tahno, his face one of pure anger. "Would you care to explain what happened, Mr. Tahno?" Professor Tarrlok's voice was dead calm, and Mako recognized that as the sign that he was livid. The classroom fell completely silent, but Mako could still hear one sound – Korra's quiet snickers. The Potions professor was only really nice to students from his own house, which was Slytherin, and absolutely hated anyone from Gryffindor house. It was quite remarkable to see him mad at Tahno, who was his prized student.

Tahno himself was fuming. "I don't know what happened, Professor!" he said angrily in his low, drawling voice. "I think someone rigged my cauldron so it would explode on me!"

"Oh really? Well then, Mr. Tahno, how do you explain the firework in your cauldron?" Tarrlok picked it up with two fingers, the mangled remains of the firework still emitting smoke. Tahno gaped wordlessly at it as Professor Tarrlok continued. "I believe this is the same type of firework that you and your little friends use on the Quidditch field when the Slytherin team flies on, am I correct?"

Tahno was flabbergasted. "B-but Professor!" Tahno spluttered, his cheeks splashed with a light pink color. "You can't honselty believe that I did that myself!"

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Tahno. You just love getting attention, don't you? It was a rhetorical question, Mr. Tahno, and I suggest you stay quiet," Professor Tarrlok said sternly as Tahno opened his mouth to retort. "I think we need to take you out of the spotlight for a little while. So, I'm going to ban you from playing in the Quidditch match this Saturday."

"Professor!" Tahno exclaimed, surprised at his punishment. "But it's the first match of the season! Against Gryffindor! I'm the only Seeker on the team!"

"Well, I'm sure you can find yourself a replacement," Professor Tarrlok said darkly, spinning on his heel and stalking back to his desk to grab an antidote for the students who were covered with boils. "As much as it pains me to possibly ruin our chances at winning the Quidditch Cup this year, I'm afraid it must be done, Mr. Tahno, for your sake. Now I suggest that you clean up this mess before I decide to take some points away from Slytherin."

Korra shut the door, and as soon as it clicked closed, she jumped up in the air and whooped. "Banned from Quidditch! This is better than I even hoped for! Now we don't have to play against him on Saturday, and they'll have to get some crappy replacement, one who can't possibly catch the Snitch before _I_ can! I'm the best Seeker there is! Isn't this great, Mako?"

"I got to hand it to you, Korra, this plan actually worked out okay," Mako said with a small smile, loving the way that Korra was all happy and pleased with herself. "How exactly did you manage to get one of Tahno's fireworks, though?"

Korra grinned at him. "That first year Hufflepuff, Meelo, sure is willing to do some risky things for five sickles."

Mako laughed. He noticed that Korra had a stray piece of dark hair hanging out of her ponytail and in her face, and he had a sudden urge to reach out and push it behind her ear. Mako actually moved forward to do it, too, deciding that it was now or never to take the leap, but Korra froze, using her hand to cup her ear.

"Wait a second, do you hear that?"

Indeed, Mako heard footsteps coming towards them. Mako knew that if a teacher saw them, skipping class and hanging out in the dungeons, of all places, they could kiss all of Gryffindor's house points goodbye. Mako started to panic again.

"Korra, what are we going to do –?"

"Calm down, Mako, give me a second." Korra tapped her foot as she thought, and Mako was wishing he hadn't come on this little adventure, because it was no longer fun, and then Korra's blue eyes sparkled as she came up with an idea. She looked at him, the footsteps coming closer and closer, and then she grabbed his father's tie and yanked it, pulling him down to her height, and pressed her lips to his.

Mako was surprised for a moment, his eyes wide open, but then he closed them, deciding to allow himself to enjoy this little piece of heaven. Korra's lips were soft and warm and commanding, demanding him for more. Mako, caught up in the moment, quickly scooped Korra up in his arms, not caring that his wand had fallen to the ground, and allowed her to wrap her long, lean legs around his waist. Korra bit down lightly on his bottom lip and he groaned, deciding that his fantasies about Korra were nothing compared to this. They didn't even notice when the person who belonged to the footsteps had stopped walking to stand in front of them.

"Ahem."

The pair broke off the kiss, Mako still clutching Korra in his arms, both dazed and red in the face as they stared back at Professor Bumi, the good natured Care of Magical Creatures professor. He smirked at the pair of them. "I don't mean to interrupt," he said casually, and Mako gently placed Korra back down on the ground, taking about three giant steps away from her. "But I believe the two of you need to be in class."

"Yes, sir," Korra said, smoothing out her robes. Mako was slightly pleased to see that she looked breathless. "We just wanted a private moment. And the dungeons are quite a private place, you know."

"I understand. Ah, the prospects of young love," Professor Bumi sighed, and Mako bet that his face was as red as a tomato. Then Professor Bumi put on a mock-stern expression. "I'm going to let you kids off the hook, just because I'm just that nice. I won't tell anyone about this. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Thank you, sir," Mako said graciously, bending down to pick up his wand and shoving it back in his pocket. Professor Bumi dismissed this with a wave of his hand.

"Anytime, boy. Just be lucky that Professor Tenzin didn't find you. Now, you two head off to class as I just pretend to look at this wall. I say, that rock sure looks old…."

Mako began to race towards the steps leading out of dungeon, thanking Merlin that Professor Bumi had let them off the hook, and he was surprised when a small hand grabbed his own. He looked down at Korra, who smiled shyly at him. "You know," Korra said as they walked up the stairs, still hand-in-hand, "I've actually been wanting to kiss you for a while now."

"Really?" Mako's voice went an octave higher than it was supposed to, his heart soaring to unbelievable heights, as if someone had cast Wingarduim Leviosa on it. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Really?"

"Yup," Korra said happily. "And now that we did, I should probably tell you that I really like you."

"Then the feeling's mutual," Mako said softly as they reached the top of the staircase. They paused for a moment, just staring at each other, and Mako couldn't believe the turn of events. One moment, they had been getting revenge on Tahno, and the next his mouth was on Korra's. It was one of the best mornings Mako had ever experienced. Squeezing Korra's hand, he whispered, "Skip Transfiguration after lunch with me. I want to take you out to get a butterbeer in Hogsmeade."

Korra smiled at him. "Are you sure, Mr. Prefect? Skipping two classes in one day _and_ sneaking out to Hogsmeade…you're risking detention and a loss of house points for a measly mug of butterbeer?"

Mako moved his free hand up to her cheek, finally brushing that stray hair out of the way. "I would risk thousands of house points and millions of detentions just to spend a few more moments with you," he said quietly.

"Well then, I'd love to skip Transfiguration to grab a butterbeer."

Mako began to guide her down the hallway, keeping good hold of her hand. "Let me walk you to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope Bei Fong won't give you too much grief for being late."

Korra laughed. "Of course she'll give me grief. But I don't care; nothing could ruin my day today, now that I finally have you."

Mako smiled to himself as they walked through the corridors in Hogwarts, Korra babbling on about how excited she was to tell everyone that they were together now, deciding that he'd been enjoying the rest of his last year at Hogwarts quite a lot.


End file.
